To Tame the Sociopath
by Raijeria Deamion
Summary: This is set after A Brave New World, the story of Sylar's redemption. He no longer has the hunger for knowledge, rather he wants to be understood...known. He drowns his past regrets at the same time meeting his angel of mercy: Sura.  summary SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tame the Sociopath

Author: Raijeria Deamion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes characters, except for my own Sura Cross (we start off in her point of view). This is set after the 5th season, and empaths are once again forced into hiding because of Claire's showing (but we don't see much of her in this fic )

Setting: Dark cloudy night somewhere in Alexandria, Virginia. Crowds hustle to get inside before the sky unleashed its furious storm against the small town. In the corner on a dark street is where the story begins.

Rating: NC-17 Syler/Gabriel/OC

Chapter 1: Night 3

**Sura's Point of View**

*Tonight is so dead,* I thought as I gazed around my empty bar. The rock music pounded listlessly echoing off the empty walls without the normal loud chatter to absorb it. My eyes roamed towards the two men in towards the back, one was leaning, they'd be leaving soon. I looked back to my work of cleaning already clean shot glasses willing my eyes to stay down but once again I found myself glancing subtly at the only other figure in the bar. He sat at the farthest end of my set in the shadows. Night 3. This was the third night he'd shown up in a row, ordered the same thing. My mind wandered back to night one. As owner of a bar I keep myself multitasked, but when he spoke, time for me stopped. "Excuse me," I looked up from my order of tequilas into his deep dark eyes. "How may I help you," came my reply when I finally found my voice. Amusement rippled underneath his stern features. "A shot of your hardest, and a mix of your darkest. Keep em comin." His voice was mellow, dark…sensual.. but he was frustrated inwardly…something had previously bothered him. I shook those thoughts aside and fulfilled his request. A loud bang threw me from my thoughts. I gazed undaunted at the two drunk rednecks leaned against the cash register. One of them, a short fat man giggled nonstop while the other taller, bulkier man angled his fist and hit the bar again. "You've received my attention," I said calmly with a smile. The taller man grinned showing jagged yellow teeth. "Good, now why doncha get me another round of beers." I shook my head slowly, "I'm sorry gentlemen, its closing time. Call it a night." I looked back down at my shot glasses, jaw set body on guard knowing it wouldn't be that simple. I was right. The fat short man scoffed and threw his weights against the machine, jolting it a bit. "Didya hear tha little bitch Jas, she said we caint have more ta drank!" The word did not offend me, I merely pointed towards the door. "Night gentle-" a clicking sound paused my movements. I looked up slowly down the barrel of a nice handcrafted pistol. My eyebrow twitched in agitation as I dropped the shot glass in surprise. "Not so mouthy now areya!" the fat short man crooned. My eyes flickered towards the man in the shadows. He was gone. Suddenly my head felt an intense pressure. *Duck* came a deep commanding voice. Without thinking I did just that, dropping to my hands and knees behind the bar. It seemed slow motion, there were gunshots as bottles from behind me on the shelves flew off and pelted the rednecks hard and fast. The men screamed of ghosts and witchcraft before shooting their way out the bar. There was silence, except my pounding heartbeat. I slowly rose off the floor to observe my ruined bar. Chairs and tables had been thrown around to accompany the glass shards and alcohol soaked floor. He sat at my blood stained and shattered set, observing me with those dark eyes. I observed the damage, reality setting in. "My bar…" I moaned in disbelief. "Would you rather your life?" he asked matter-of-factly. I turned to him, eyebrows drawn. "How did you do this?" he looked suspiciously at me. "How do you think?" came his reply. I became exasperated. My business was destroyed. "It doesn't matter. But now what am I going to do…" I said mostly to myself. "You're hurt." He said looking at my hand. I looked down, raising my hand in the light. Two thick pieces of glass stood straight through my palm. My eyes widened in shock as I pulled one out, and then the other staring at my hand. "Is that your ability?" he asked. I almost forgot he was there. "I didn't feel it…"I muttered. But I was not scared. The blood was there, the wound was there…only thing missing was the feeling. "What are these abilities?" I asked looking up at him. His eyebrows were drawn together giving him a dark dangerous look. "Obviously yours is that you can't feel pain… mine, well mine are a little more difficult." With a flick of his hand, I felt my body rise in the air and come over the bar to be set down in front of him. I was amazed to say the least. "Wow," I breathed. He took my wrist gently and examined the healing wounds. I looked from my hand to his eyes, his gaze trapped me. Up close he looked older, his dark eyes menacing, alone with his slicked back dark hair, leather jacket and dark attire he could have easily been the bad guy. He caught my wandering gaze and held it with a smirk. I found my eyes flick to his unnatural sharp teeth and back into his hypnotizing stare. "What is your name-" "I'm only 19-" we said at the same time, his smirk grew wider as I revealed my age. "Age is not a name," he joked to me. I also smiled, the nametag I wore read "Simone", he obviously considered different.  
>"Sura…" I said slowly, "Sura Cross." I gazed at him expectantly. Although his face did not show it, he seemed to be battling something in his psyche. Finally his smile became whole and he pointed to the last remaining intact bottle of liquor. "I am Sylar, and I'd like to buy you a drink."<p>

-REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tame the Sociopath

Author: Raijeria Deamion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes characters, except for my own Sura Cross. This is set after the 5th season, and empaths are once again forced into hiding because of Claire's showing (but we don't see much of her in this fic )

Setting: Dark cloudy night somewhere in Alexandria, Virginia. Crowds hustle to get inside before the sky unleashed its furious storm against the small town. In the corner on a dark street is a bar. This is where we are…still

Rating: NC-17 Syler/Gabriel/OC (This is the chapter that starts the fluff lol uhh gets pretty rough, me know its pretty early in the story but bear with me!)

Chapter 2: Unleashed

**Sylar's Point of View**

When she said her name was Sura I felt pleasure rush through my body. Sura and Sylar, couldn't have sounded any better. *Hell I should probably try and live a normal life, after Claire's fantastic showing* I thought. The first night I came to Virginia was because of the stupid blond bitch's rejection. It hurt like hell, the last time I let Gabriel get any full control. The quiet bar seemed like my type of place where I could mellow my pain in alcohol to prevent killing "innocent" empaths. Hell after helping Peter's chick I felt that side of me also die. Upon entering the bar I was surprised to see it was ran by one person, and she was naught but a kid. Her skin was a creamy olive; dark freckles touched her cheeks adding praise to her dark blue eyes. She had dark curly hair pulled back into a uneven ponytail, though messy gave her a disheveled sexy appearance. Her curves implied otherwise, but her demeanor seemed young. I watched her for a while before gaining her attention. Her reaction was one of a virgin, pure and innocent, unknown to the dirty pleasures her body releases signals for. Her voice for example, husky with lust answered me. It was … cute to say the least. After night two as I wasted myself away in alcohol, I pondered how to approach her. She did not leave the bar the night before, or perhaps she did and I missed her. But that thought was not possible. She intrigued me. As I sat at the far end of her bar watching her secretly shoot looks my way, I tried to tap into her mind. Nothing. I couldn't get through. The barrier wasn't painful, only firm. She was an empath, she was like me but I doubt she knew it. Night 3 I got my chance. I watched the dumb ass drunkards approach her. I disappeared in the shadows to see how she would handle herself; maybe I would get a chance to see her full ability. She did quite well until the bastard took out his gun. Inwardly I sighed; I was turning into quite the hero. I told her to duck and surprisingly she did, allowing me to have some fun with the bastards as she hid from view. I felt a cold splash as I witnessed her bloody hand, as I thought; she knew nothing about us specials as she pulled out the glass with astonishment. I used my telepathy to bring her closer to me; her aura immediately went grew hot. I almost laughed but concerned myself with her bloody, but healing hand. A wave of relief washed over me…and then I suggested the bottle. As it turns out, she lives in the back of the bar, being 19 and all. She remembers waking up here one day in this very room, \"Of course it was empty then," she giggled taking another shot of the whiskey. Her smile was beautiful, unique like her room. Its dark aura intrigued me, the red and black wallpaper, the grotesque troll figurines which stood in the corners of the small room. Her bed was underneath a window, where we sat, the storm outside comforting as the rain pounded against the glass. She told me her whole life, well what she remembered of it; I listened with intent, steady keeping up with her shots. Then came the question, "What about you?" My story was short. I replied with honesty, "I was a killer." Her expression did not alter from slight tipsy amusement. She tilted her head and nodded for me to continue…and I did. My story emerging with ease, whether from the liquor or the company I do not know. I left out Claire and Peter and my rejection, ending with her show for the televisions and me as a hero for saving Emma and the people of New York. When I ended, there were only two shots remaining. Her eyes were glazy but her voice genuine and soft when she finally spoke. "You are a hero Sylar. You are special…and I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me, and even if you could I don't think you would." Her words caused my heart to speed and Gabriel inside me to stir with interest. She picked up the shots and handed me one. "To new beginnings?" she questioned for a cheer. I clinked shots with her and downed mine. Upon completion she giggled and tried to stand. "I forgot to lock the front." I stood with her, my balance suddenly offstruck by the liquor. "Let me," she merely laughed and waved me off, "You should stay," before wobbling down the hall towards the bar. I watched her go, her hips swaying catching my attention. *Stay…*I thought, a wicked grin crossing my face.

**Sura's POV**

I was genuinely wasted as I tried to focus on stepping over the littered glass in the bar. Coming to the door I leaned against it and sighed watching my breath fog the glass. Sylar was a murderer…well that explained the bad guy image. Unconsciously I rubbed my neck, having his body so close to mine was doing something unexplainable to my nerves. Suddenly a body pressed me against the glass, I immediately tensed but his voice cascaded into my ear, "Relax…its me. Nobody is getting in while I'm here." I did just that, relaxed against him and caused us both to fall backwards. Laughing, we rolled until we reached the middle of the bar glass sticking to us both. "Back to your bedroom, its hazardous in here." He whispered. I complied raising my arms. He closed his eyes wrapping his body around mine. I felt lifted once again as we floated back to my room, landing softly on my bed, him slightly on top of me. He looked down at me, brushing a loose curl behind my ear and smirked. "What," I whispered. "I'd always wanted to do that to someone who wanted me…" he whispered back. The truths from this man encouraged my next decision. "I want you…"I said softly. His eyes immediately went to mine, searchingly. I knew mine were genuine. He lowered his head slowly, when our lips touched it seemed like fire rushed through my system. His tongue was demanding forcing entry, caressing my own, tasting me. I pulled back as he pushed forward, kicking his shoes off. He allowed me to, looking down pulling off his socks. "Too rough?" he asked. I shook my head and waited for his attention. "My first kiss." I answered. His movements paused for a second before he was on me again. His body fully covered mine as he pressed another kiss against my lips, gentler. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave in to his more controlled kisses. His hands were large and warm, almost completely covering my stomach as they found their way up my tank-top. He pulled away as his fingers found my nipples through my bra. The feeling of intense pleasure ran through me as he squeezed them into hard nubs. I arched against his hands moaning as he rolled the hardened nubs/. Through my hazy eyes I saw him stare at my face as I moved underneath him. I pulled him back to my neck, he complied with a low growl biting down. Suddenly my pants and shirt was ripped from me, thrown across the room. I moaned as he sucked my bruising flesh, my body becoming hot and frenzied with the shocks of pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his fully clothed body and used unknown strength to roll us so I was on top.

**Sylar's POV**

She sat on top of me looking down. She looked feverish, her skin glowing with heat, eyes blazing with want. I placed my hands on her lower back pushing her back down towards my lips. Hers were swollen, but she wanted more. She nipped my lower lip 'to escape my kiss and tongued her way to my ear. My eyes closed in delight as she whispered, "You didn't undress yourself," followed by a loud rip as she rips the front of my favorite turtle neck. All thoughts were pushed aside as her lips closed around my earlobe and she began to suck, while tracing my name in my chest. My pants soon followed as my name found its way past my belly button. She stopped when she brushed her fingertips against my ever-swelling erection. I pulled my ear away from her torturous mouth and rolled us again. "Thanks for the honor," I whispered to her kissing her again. She moaned in my mouth as my cock brushed against her soaking panties. She tried to hold me against her again but my need had me tense to the point of snapping. I roughly grabbed both her wrists holding them above her head in one hand. With my mouth I ripped away her bra and buried my head in between the lovely mounds of her breasts lapping, sucking, nipping…listening for a more desperate response with each ministration. With my other hand I stroked her tummy, slowly reaching into her panties. My eyes rolled in my head as I felt the hairless, satin skin of her heated pussy. One finger stroked her opening, and she opened for me as I rubbed her wetness against her swollen clit. She gasped in pleasure as I bit down simultaneously on a nipple, rubbing her clit in fast light circles. Her breathing gre0w choppy as she cried out in pleasure arching against me. She was strong, she almost bucked me off but only because I was focused on her breasts. "Do not move." I cautioned, releasing her hands. I knew she'd obey. She was new to all of this. I kissed her all the way to her panty line, disposing of the panties the same way I did the bra. My legs were off the bed but my face was now directly lined up with her dripping pussy. I looked back up to her. She had not moved, her arms still above her head, her eyes closed, chest slowly rising up and down. I took a deep breath before flicking my tongue against her clit. She smelled purely of water and pine, clean and pure. I ate like I'd been starved. By tongue finding its way in the deep contours of her pussy. Her legs wrapped around my head and she screamed in pleasure as I sucked her clit slowly. *FUCK ME* is what her mind screamed, suddenly shattering my concentration. With a smile I untangled myself from her legs and slid back up her body. My cock throbbing now with the need to fill her. Her breath was ragged as she grabbed my shoulders, nails digging into my skin with a delicious pinch. Her eyes begged me to enter her mind, which I complied. *Fuck me Sylar, you would be my first and only…don't hold back. You cant hurt me. Get yours, mark me as yours. Be yourself.* These thoughts…her permission snapped the last bit of sanity I had left.

**Sura's POV**

Once I allowed him in my mind I saw the change cross his face. His eyes grew feral, he curved his lips back in a vicious smile. Once again my arms were held above my head in his vise-like grip, this time he held one of my legs around him. I felt the head of his dick as he slowly maneuvered it into place, his eyes still on mine. My breathing sped up but before I could react, one swift deep thrust, a jolt of pain in the form of a scream escaped my throat and then it was over. He was frozen inside/on top of me. *Relax* his voice entered my mind once again, and I did relaxing against the foreign hot object inside of me. When I opened my eyes again, his were looking down at our joining, the growing blood stain on the sheet. "Please," I whispered. He began to move, slow deep hard thrusts rocked me into the mattress. My throat was hoarse from the moans this torturing pace withdrew from me. His eyes roamed my body as he released my wrists and placed both his hands on the bed leaning forward, driving him deeper. My body automatically slid into place, further beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist as his pace sped up. "SYLAR!" I screamed in pleasure as I felt him hit a bundle of pure sensational nerve endings deep within me.

*Sylar's POV*

She screamed my name, I wanted to hear it again. Unmercifully I angled myself to hit that same spot over and over watching her face contort in ravished pleasure. Her screams were not of pain or fear but of the intense waves of orgasm pulsating through her body. I groaned deeply and buried my head in her neck breathing in her scent as I slowed my pace and ruthlessly slow grinded my hips against hers, holding her legs still above my shoulders I could feel the surges of her wetness coat my cock and flood onto the bed. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and gripped it tight feeling my orgasm close. Once again I brought my head close to her ear, "You like getting fucked by a killer?" my voice was rougher than normal. I paused my movements for a response. Her eyes were dark with lust and raged against my stopping. "Yes…you cant hurt me… make me… better…be yourself." She whispered between gasps. I lost myself for the next 2 minutes as I ravaged her body deep, hard and fast feeling her writhe underneath me, my name along with other incoherent cries encouraged my pace as I slammed into her a final round of thrusts, rocking the bed off its holder biting down on her throat to drown my groaning orgasm. Her body shook underneath me, her pussy clenching around my draining member. A couple seconds passed before I released her wrists and neck. A couple minutes passed before I found the strength to roll off of her. She immediately rolled to her side in sleep. Before my thoughts could return, before I could get up and escape what I created, her hand found my arm, wrapping it around her stomach. I curled into her form, my body molding against hers. My face found her neck again, pressing a kiss against her flesh. "Mine," I whispered… *All yours,* came her sleepy thoughts. My mind at ease, I sunk into the same unconscious state.

REVIEW


End file.
